darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Discovery of the Dark Element
By Logoth in '''Dark Ages' When I was wandering about the sewers of Piet, I came across a young rogue, nearly dead of wounds grievous enough to kill an Orc. He lay on the damp stone floor, moaning in pain. I quickly pulled out a beothaich deum, and poured it down his throat. I then healed him, and helped him off the ground. He was quite grateful, as you might well imagine, and tried to pay me for my services. I declined this offer, and started to go, when he grabbed my arm, and said in a low voice, "Take this, if you won't take my money." and passed my an ancient parchment scroll. I hesitated, and then decided that I could always use more scrolls. Later that night, I sat down at my desk, lit a candle and started reading... The history of the people of Sarnath, as recorded on this 9th moon, Danaan 1705, by Letan Gre, the last remaining scholar of Sarnath. I begin this document in hope that future generations do not judge us too harshly for what we have done. I can still remember that fateful day just two Danaans ago when we discovered the cursed Dark Element. The birds were singing and the sun shone warm upon my back as I strolled towards the center of town. It was then that I heard my old friend, Danth calling me. He seemed extremely excited, and called for me to hurry, as he might have discovered something amazing. When I reached his laboratory, he motioned me towards him, and whispered something in my ear. He said "Letan, I think that I may have discovered a new element!" Those words keep on ringing in my ears as I think back... He showed me the book in which he had written out the incantation to call upon this new element. I was delighted and amazed at his work, and told him I wanted to be present when he unveiled this element to the rest of our city. He agreed, and we spent the rest of the day planning how we were going to show the city this great marvel, the first new element discovered since Danaan 1089. We decided that the next day we would call upon this element in the Town Square, before all our elders, and countrymen. The next morning, as I was preparing to walk to my friend's house once again, there was an explosion so loud that I was deafened for three days. I immediately looked towards the source of the explosion, and to my dismay, it had come from the center of town. I tried to get to the square, but could not reach it because of the huge crowds of people rushing away from something. I strained to see what they were running from, and when I caught a glimpse, nearly died from the fright. It looked like one of the huge stone gargoyles that perched atop many of our buildings, except it was totally black, and was killing people left and right. I stood in horror as the thing lifted its ugly head, with blood dripping from its mouth, and looked right at me. I was struck dumb with fear as he started towards me. I caught a glimpse of my old friend Danth running towards me. The gargoyle saw him too, bent over and swatted him through a stone wall as it continued towards me. The only reason I escaped was that the evil creature stopped to kill a few dozen people while walking towards me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, out of the city, and towards the nearby mountains. I found a monastery at the base of the mountains, and I have stayed there ever since. The darkness has spread further and further every day, and soon it will reach this monastery. I will send this scroll along with the strongest monk that lives here, and hope that it will reach safety... ''The rest of the scroll is badly burnt, and I have little hope of finding out what the rest of the scroll says. Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Eighth Aeon